Most vehicles are manufactured with radios that receive the commercial AM and FM bands. Some vehicles are also manufactured with cellular telephone transceivers and navigation systems that include global positioning system receivers. Radio devices work best when they are provided with antennas that are sized, shaped and configured for the particular radio frequency band in which the devices operates. When a vehicle is provided with multiple radio devices that each require a correspondingly different antenna, coupling the multiple antennas to the multiple radio devices requires a corresponding multiple number of transmission lines. Reducing the number of transmission lines in a vehicle to one would reduce cost, reduce assembly time, reduce weight and increase the reliability of the vehicle. A method and apparatus for eliminating the need for a transmission line between each radio device and a corresponding antenna would be an improvement over the prior art.